Pandjed "Tiberius" Drachodandian
Pandjed Drachodandian, or Tiberius to his friends, is a Dragonborn Wizard and a founding member of Ophelia's Company. He is pensive and patient, often playing the role of strategist and devil's advocate. 'Statistics' *'FULL NAME:' Pandjed Drachodandian *'RACE: '''Redscale Dragonborn *'AGE:' 27 *'CLASS:' Wizard Evoker/ Level 6 *'ALIGNMENT:' Neutral *'HEIGHT:' 6'04" *'WEIGHT:' 188 lbs. *'EYE COLOR:' Gold *'HOMETOWN:' Djerad Thymar Enclave, Tymanther *'DEITY:' Bahamut the Platinum Dragon *'STATUS:' Alive Personality Tiberius is a brilliant, patient and masterful wizard hailing from the distant land of Tymanther in the East. He possesses vast amounts of power and is capable of dealing with large groups of enemies at once, laying waste to those who stand against them very quickly. He is very resourceful, displaying clever use of his numerous spells. A master strategist, Tiberius never enters a situation with fewer than five main strategies, numerous exits if needed and dozens of back-up plans. He speaks with an eloquent manner, often elaborating more than is needed and he is known for using overly-flowery language and complex words in most situations. He is very proud and has a tendency to act with outrage when blatantly mistreated, especially in defense of Ophelia or when faced with foolishness. While friendly, he can have a stern demeanor. He is particularly hard on Scanlan, whohe often hits with his wizard staff. A pragmatist and realist by nature, Tiberius views the world academically, basing his strategies on what he observes. He does not dwell on what-ifs or could-be's. While normally refined, level-headed and astute, Tiberius is a Dragonborn in his heart. He is fierce when angered and absolutely merciless against his foes. He also dons a more draconic demeanor when he meets other Dragonborn. Tiberius' mission with the party is not one of altruism; he does not seek to defeat The Darkness because it's the right thing to do, he does so because the utter destruction of creation is rather a bad thing. Since morality does not play a large part in his motivation, Tiberius is willing to cross lines and dabble in the morally grey in a way few others would. Some see Tiberius as buffoonish, but he says poppycock to all that. Tiberius is quite cunning and a very dangerous person to underestimate. History Pandjed Drachodandian was born in 710 AD (Northern Reckoning) to a very large political family in the city of Djerad Thymar in the rugged, dry kingdom of Tymanther. Despite being short and spindly (by dragonborn standards), Tiberius was a very bright wyrmling. He quickly took to most things he put his mind to and while he was often bullied by the other wyrmlings, Pandjed was clever enough to know how to avoid his tormentors or, when cornered, he had a small array of gadgets and tricks to aid in his escapes. His fortunes really began to change when he became the first in his class to develop his breath weapon. At 11, he was taken in to study magic. At the age of 16, he passed the Rite of Thuum, showing prodigy-like control of his arcane magic. The Elders and the Draconian High Council were amazed at how powerful his spells were relative to his young age and inexperience. At 21 years old, Pandjed was the youngest appointed member of the Arcane Council in Djerad Thymar's history. He served in this capacity for several years, but he almost went mad, as the task was very, very boring. One day, he stumbled upon an ancient chamber filled with stacks of books and maps from around the known world. For months, he would frequent the chamber and learned of artifacts from ancient legends. After a long period of research, he made a list of the ones that caught his eye. He brought the findings to the High Council and was told the information was believed to be fiction or unsolvable mysteries and were lost forever. Pandjed found that to be unacceptable. Some time later, he had devised a clever ruse and managed to convince the city to lend support to him leaving Djerad Thymar on a mission of peace and diplomacy. Going from town to town, making friends and allies for Tymanther. He left in the spring of 736, going by the (very human-sounding) name of Tiberius to lessen the strangeness of his presence in human-controlled lands and traveled west toward the Port City of Novigrad, with the intention of sailing to the River Kingdoms, to find the Library of Oghma to research his list of artifacts. He did not expect to meet the princess of Arendell in a bar in the middle of nowhere. But then again, things often happen that we don't expect. Notable Accomplishments *Helped save the village of Riverrun in Redania. *Fought in the Battle of Goliath Valley. *Helped Ophelia escape from the Redanian Palace. *Fought in the Siege of Kraghammer. Comrades & Party Members Tiberius does not often speak of his family and it is not entirely known where he stands with them. It is known that he has at least two brothers; Jerahd, a wizard of lesser power than himself and Faeryn, an older brother and renowned warrior. He also a sister named Drakka that he is rather fond of. 'Ophelia Ironheart' Tiberius is rather fond of Ophelia, the princess of Arendell. He admires her courage and tenacity and, while she has a tendency to frustrate him, deeply respects her conviction in the fave of darkness and adversity. He often serves as her trusted advisor and tactician. She often reminds him of his sister Drakka. 'Mr. Crow' Crow, the Ulfen Paladin of Torm, is someone Tiberius would almost consider a friend. The dragonborn views the paladin as a true oddity; he is a viking warrior trapped in the body of an honorable religious knight. Tiberius and Crow, being the oldest, are often the voices of reason. They consistently see eye to eye and often agree in most situations (though not all). Tiberius enjoys Crow's company and the Ulfen serves an important role in Tiberius' plans. 'Scanlan Pyle' To put it mildly, Tiberius is not fond of Scanlan. The two often bicker and almost never see things eye-to-eye. Despite the fact that they have found themselves in the same adventuring party, they are reluctant allies at best, bound only by their desire to aid Ophelia. Tiberius sees the half-elf as greedy, selfish, stupid and completely without tact. The thief's lust for gold has nearly gotten them all killed more than once and his cowardly nature drives Tiberius mad. Yes, Tiberius is willing to cross certain lines the others would not be willing to do, but he sees himself as above Scanlan; Tiberius does morally questionable things for the greater good. Scanlan does them to line his own pockets. 'Groucho 'Nim' Stumbleduck' Tiberius is rather fond of his psychotic little musician friend. It took him awhile to get there, though. Even now, he does not entirely trust Nim. Yes, the gnome has a good heart but his temper is borderline uncontrollable and it's boudn to get him in real trouble some day. Tiberius just prays he and Ophelia aren't around the day it happens. 'Brother Falin of the Stone' Tiberius does not care for the cleric or his homespun "wisdom", thank you very much. 'Damaceus Amarzian' In Tiberius' mind, Damaceus is quite possibly one of the most dangerous men in the world. Ruthlessness, unbridled power, immortality. The wizard is making plans to try to combat him should it come to that, but he knows it's for naught; no weapon can kill Damaceus and he doubts any magic he knows could contain him for long. But he will fight to the bitter end if he must, for he knows that if Ophelia is taken to the Veil then all will be lost. Powers & Abilities Tiberius has a number of skills, both magical and mundane. Arcane Knowledge Tiberius has spent a great deal of time studying the arcane arts and other occult, magical traditions over the years. He is talented in the use of spells and rituals, and is knowledgeable about many ancient rites, magical items, monsters and forgotten bits of lore. *'Evocation:' Tiberius' arcane specialty is the School of Evocation, which is the art of using magic to create something out of nothing, often to great and explosive effect. He can weave the energy of these offensive spells to such a fine degree that he can "sculpt" them, creating small pockets of safety within the radius of his powerful spells that allow his allies to remain unharmed. *'Elemental Adept:' His fire spells are very powerful, able to harm even creatures who possess a resistance to such effects. *'Arcane Recovery:' Through intense focus and meditation, Tiberius is able to recover some of the magical energy hes'a lready expended, which enables him to cast more spells. *'Occult Lore:' Tiberius is well-versed in lore about monsters, spells and magical items. He has been shown to have a great deal of knowledge about things other characters do not. *'Ritual Casting:' Through years of the study, Tiberius is capable of wielding magic through means of performing rites and rituals. He is quite adept at these. *'Potent Cantrip:' His cantrips are especially potent and precise. *'Spellcasting:' Tiberius is capable of casting a wide variety of spells, even those not normally learned or performed by wizards; he possesses a knowledge of dark magic, such as the Arms of Hadar. He is skilled in their use and is capable of casting spells in high-stress environments, such as combat, with ease. His spells tend to focus on dealing a lot of damage and ending fights quickly, though he does have a number of very useful, utility-focused spells. Mundane Skills *'History:' Tiberius is an expert in the field of history, knowing much about the lore, legend and factual history of many countries, most notably those located in the Western Continent. *'Investigation:' Tiberius' keen mind and analytical ability has turned him into something of an expert investigator. Tiberius, along with Ophelia, is often a mystery-solver in the group. *'Medicine: Tiberius, as a (former) member of the High Council, is an expert medic, often serving as the group's healer before Falin joined them. *'''Multilingual: Tiberius speaks High and Low Draconic, Common, Elven, Dwarven and Infernal. *'Researcher:' Tiberius is an expert researcher. If he does not have needed information, he often knows exactly where to look. Paraphernelia *'Staff:' This staff is used as an arcane focus in most of Tiberius' spellwork. Without it, casting spells would be much harder. *'Parchment & Ink' *'The Innmann Letter:' A letter from a dead colleague posing a question he has not been able to answer. *'Ring of Protection +1:' This enchanted ring looks like a simple, iron band but contains a minor protection charm. This was a gift from King Bulthor of Kraghammer after serving in its defense. *'Potion of Spider-Climb x1:' This noxious-looking concoction will actually allow the drinker to climb on walls and ceilings for up to 10 minutes. 'Spellbook & Components' Tiberius has a spellbook that he has carried with him since he started his magical training. It contains instructions on how to perform his various spells and rituals. It currently holds: *''0--''Control Flames, Light, Fire Bolt, Minor Illusion *''1--Chromatic Orb, Magic Missile, Mage Armor, Catapult, Feather Fall, Ice Knife, Thunderwave, Jump'' *''2--Blur, Scorching Ray, Alter Shape, Cloud of Daggers, Misty Step'' *''3--Counterspell, Fireball, Sending, Gaseous Form'' Trivia --Has a particular fondness for cats. --Possesses a fear of deep water. --Despises opera. --Tiberius loves plays and concerts (apart from opera) and will go out of his way to attend in he comes across one. --Tiberius has a list of twelve magical items that he seeks to research and recover.